


Comeback Kid

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alaric must have known that if he walked in the door and announced that he'd just killed Katherine, Damon was going to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comeback Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through The House Guest (episode 2.16).

Damon's glass had been empty for a while. There was a body upstairs, or maybe not just a body anymore.

He missed the old days, when you killed someone and they stayed dead. Or at least had the sense to wear their magic ring while visiting a vampire. Alaric must have known that if he walked in the door and announced that he'd just killed Katherine, Damon was going to kill him. So the only explanation was that he'd been counting on it.

Damon didn't know how he felt about that. He hadn't seen it coming. And he hated anything that he didn't see coming. This was going to change everything.

Alaric stepped into the room behind him and Damon snorted.

"Took you long enough to rise from the dead. I was starting to think you had a Christ complex going on there." He didn't turn around to look. "So, who was it?"

Alaric cleared his throat, straightening his cuffs as he took the short flight of stairs. "Caroline."

"Ah. Perky cheerleader blood. Yum." Damon smirked. "Stefan wouldn't do it for you?"

"I didn't ask him."

"Yeah. Probably a good call. He gets all noble and wants to _help_. Where's the fun in that? He would have followed you over and tried to talk me out of killing you." Damon adjusted himself on the couch, finally glancing in Alaric's direction. "So, what happened to your ring?"

"John Gilbert wanted it back."

"And you gave it to him?"

Alaric snorted. "I figured after what he did to you, he could use it."

"What'd he give you in return? Did he promise not to cause trouble with Jen- _na_?" Damon rolled his eyes. "Is she gonna be your first meal? You've got to eat sometime, you know. Unless you just want to fade away. But I don't think that's why you let Vampire Barbie give you blood."

Alaric dropped down to the couch beside Damon, but Damon just turned back to the fire.

"I drank Caroline's blood because I needed it," he said quietly. "After what happened with Katherine..."

"So she got a piece of you before you snuffed her?" Damon said, and his grin was like ice.

"I injured myself, actually. Lost my balance after I staked her and... You don't need to know the details."

"What were you, drunk?" Damon scoffed and picked up his glass as he rose to his feet.

"I'm not comfortable with _killing_ , Damon. No matter who it is. Not like that. It was... too personal."

"Drunk then. And breaking news," Damon said, waving the decanter in the air as he glanced at Alaric over his shoulder. "You're a _vampire_ now. Killing is what you do. Unless, of course, you want to be like Stefan and take it all out on Thumper and Bambi, with the occasional sip from your girlfriend."

"You don't kill anymore," Alaric said evenly. "Not to feed."

"Don't I?" Damon turned back to his drink, filling the glass and raising it to his lips. He poured another for Alaric and brought it over. "This'll buy you a little time before you start ripping out jugulars."

Alaric took the glass and pressed his other palm to his forehead. "I'm not expecting you to make this easy."

"Nothing hard about it," said Damon. "Katherine needed to be killed. You killed her. Why would you have consulted me? I've only known her for a hundred and fifty years more than you have."

"So you killed me because I didn't let you help?"

"No, Rick," Damon said, irritably, "I killed you because you pissed me off. If you haven't noticed, I sort of have a history of violence. _I_ was gonna take care of Katherine. You had no right to fuck that up with your little show of Die Hard heroics."

"You're welcome," said Alaric.

"For _what_?"

"Saving you from yourself."

Damon snorted. "Is that what this is about? It was your big altruistic declaration of friendship? Isn't your undead wife back in town? Can't you go around fucking with her life instead?"

"Katherine was a bad influence on both of you."

"But I'm a worse influence on _everyone_ ," said Damon, challenging Alaric with a flash of his eyes. "Are you going to stake me too?"

"I'm not going to dismiss the idea out of hand," said Alaric. "Some days you're asking for it."

"Worked out real well for you the last time, didn't it?"

"I know you better now."

"Right," said Damon. "You're my _friend_. I forgot about that."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Oh, please. You were the one asking for it this time."

Alaric sipped his drink. "Are we done here, Damon? "

Damon then, suddenly, was sitting astride him, shoving Alaric down by the shoulders when he tried to protest, and pinning him to the couch.

"Damon! What the _fuck_? You've already killed me once tonight, remember?"

"I'm not trying to kill you, Rick." Damon shot him half a smile, at once predatory and amused. "I'm trying to screw you."

" _What_?"

"Don't look at me like you've never fucked a guy before."

"How would you know?"

"You think I've never seen you check out a guy before, Rick?"

Alaric looked away, shifting his hips on the couch beneath Damon, as if there wasn't a vampire straddling his lap at all. He sipped his drink, but there was a tremor in his hand, and Damon knew that he was hungry.

"Besides," Damon continued, "Isobel told me."

"Oh, great. Nice. What else did she tell you about me?"

"Not much. Honestly, it's a little hard to keep it up when a chick talks too much about her husband while she's supposed to be cheating on him."

"Yeah. I'll bet. So you're picking now to call me out as bisexual."

"No, I'm picking now to ask you for a fuck."

"Since when do _you_ sleep with men?"

"Oh, come on, do you know how old I am? A limited sex life gets pretty boring after the first few dozen decades."

"Right. Don't know why I wasn't expecting that." Alaric emptied the glass and reached over to set it aside, his hipbone rubbing against the inside of Damon's thigh.

"So, are we on?" Damon asked.

"Why would you..." Alaric shook his head. "Just... _why_?"

"Why not? I don't know about you, but I need to relieve some fucking stress tonight. I tried to kill a guy earlier, and it just went all wrong." Damon leaned down, lips hovering over Alaric's ear. "And you know what they say about kissing and making up."

"Damon, I've got other things on my mind right now."

"I know. You're _starving_. Why don't I call Andie over for a threesome? She tastes pretty good, when you can get her to shut up."

"This isn't funny. I know you have--" Alaric cut himself off for a moment, then swallowed. "I know you have blood here."

"Will you fuck me for it?"

"Jesus, Damon. Really? Are you into vampire prostitution now?"

"You make it sound so dirty."

"Damon..." Alaric closed his eyes and Damon could see the small veins in his forehead rising to the surface. "You killed me. You owe me."

"All right. All right," Damon said, crawling off Alaric's lap. "I'll go get your first meal. Stay here. Don't get into any trouble. Don't _move_."

"Where would I go?"

"True. I am kind of your lifeline right now. Sweet irony." Damon winked and started to leave the room, stopping at the door to glance back. "We're going to be vampire besties."

Alaric pinched the bridge of his nose. "Maybe I can stake myself."

"I heard that," Damon called back.

In spite of his sarcasm, he was surprisingly pleased with the situation. He wasn't going to get the satisfaction of killing Katherine himself, but he could think of worse things than being able to wind Alaric up for the next couple of hundred years. Providing they managed to survive that long.

 

[END]


End file.
